Draco and the Gryffindors
by Rosalock
Summary: When Draco decides to do something quite unusual for him he is put into the house of Gryffindor, Filled with people he has been taught to despise, All of the people around him are people who are much different, How will he cope? Dramione Romance/Drama IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione Granger**

**Aged 11**

The day has finally arrived and here I stand of Platform 9 3/4 and I must say I got here in the most bizzare way, I walked straight through a wall. My parents must've thought I was crazy though I made sure they knew that I knew what I was doing 

_After all I have read all about it_

I look across the station there is many people here. A big group of gingers, They must be the weasleys, Ive read all about them, Infact I read about all of the pureblood wizarding families. It was a very interesting read infact. I think I might be able to name them all off by heart but I have not yet tried. 

The train arrives, I step on carefully. This will be the first train I have ever been on. I have always found trains to quite interesting, But its nothing compared to magic, Ooh Magic, Its just so Extrordinary. It has no scientific explanation whatsoever 

I go the last carriage there is two tables. I slide my luggage under the table and take out a book. A boy walks in, He has messy hair, Round glasses and a scar on his head........ 

"You, Your the boy who lived" I say loudly as I shake his hand"Ive read all about you Harry Potter and it is a pleasure to meet you, It sure is, It sure is" I continue without giving him a chance to speak "Im Hermione Granger, I grew up with muggles too, except I didnt know I was a witch until I got my letter from Hogwarts, At first my parents though it was a prank from the kids at my muggle school but it wasn't, Dumbledore even came to see me to make sure I knew it was real, I dont quite know how he knew I doubted it-" 

Someone cut me off 

"Don't you ever take a breath girl, Jesus" 

I look round. A weasley has sat down in the chair across from Harry, They are all staring at the door. There stands a short boy with slick blonde hair. He looks at the ginger kid 

"My, My what do we have here, Red hair, Hand me down clothes, You must be a Weasley" 

"Ron" He said through clenched teeth 

"Oh aren't their ideas running low, Lowering themselves to muggle names, I suppose they have already done that, I mean Bill, It fits his job really, Slaving away in Gringotts, And Charlie hardly being able to afford a house in Romania because of the little he gets paid, Fred and Goerge, I mean, They're popular names for commoners, Ronald is just a name for an idiot, Suites you, Whats your sisters name?" 

"Ginny" Said Ron 

"Pffft, You can see who had a bit to much to drink that night and Percy, A perfect name for a stuck up git like himself" 

"How dare you!" I say "Insulting his family like that" 

"They deserve to be insulted" he says "You are?" 

"I'm Hermione Granger" 

"Granger, Never heard of them, Mudblood I take it?" 

"Muggle-born" 

"Lowest of the low" He says "You shouldn't be allowed to voice your opinion" 

"Says you Malfoy" Said Ron "Your family is just a bunch of traitors" 

**Draco Malfoy (Boy with slick blond hair)**

**Age 11**

_How dare he say that about my family._ My vision turned red. I pulled out my wand 

" **Configero** " I shout 

My voice fills the train and people begin to flood into the carriage. Leading the way is Fred and Goerge. Meanwhile Ron is pressed against the wall moaning in pain 

" **Bombardo"** He mutters and I hear an explosion go off behind me I feel my face go hot. He gets up and I shout again 

" **Configero** " I shout, Ron gets blasted out the window, I didnt mean to do that. Fred and Goerge immediantly came to his aid. The seniors a group of boys. Raise their wands and lift me into the air. I notice their ties, They're _Gryffindor_ , Disgusting. It seem like they can read my thoughts because at that moment I get thrown against the wall. My mouth starts to bleed. I get thrown about for _hours_ or maybe just 5 minutes, But it sure felt like _hours_. The train stops and im thrown against the wall. The seniors drop me, grab their stuff and waltz off the train. I have landed on a table, I can barely find the strength to stand, never mind carry all my stuff off the train. I groan and grab my stuff. I stumble off the train and collapse as soon as I get off. Im bleeding all over. I don't even try to get to my feet, I just lay there soaking in my own blood. 

"Oi, You coming or not Malfoy" 

I look up, Its a big oaf with a bush for a beard, Hagrid. My family hates him more than _Voldemort_ hates Harry and _well_ more importantly in this situation, He hates me. Not even my family, Just _me._ He couldn't care less that I was bleeding out on the train station floor. He might care that its _his_ job to clean it up. I pull myself up and drag myself towards Hagrid, I see other people laughing and joking about. I put my stuff into a boat. There is room for two people and their luggage in a boat. Granger has no-one else to go with so she is forced to come with me. I stay silent, I don't want to talk to her. Two boys in a boat bump against ours and shout "Thats what you get you bloody mudblood" 

I bump against their boat as revenge they push back so hard that it turns our boat over. I get thrown into the water, Its salty, I feel it run through my wounds, stinging like hell. I swim up to the shore and looked around _Hermione_ she isnt here. I dive back under, I see a person in the blurry mess infront of me. I grab her under the arms and swim upwards _Damn she's heavy_. We get to the shore. I hear her gasp. I struggle to see my eyes are still filled with water. I choke on water, I must've swallowed some. I flip the boat and lift her safely into it. I lift myself into the boat and wipe my eyes, I can finally see. I cough again, I begin rowing until we finally reach the others, They stare in amazement. Some laughing, as i walk past I hear them say loudly 

"Wimp" 

"Coward" 

"Look, He is half crying" 

They were right on that one, Salt isn't good for eyes. We walk into the school and Hagrid has a quiet word with Dumbledore. He glances at me and gives me a small smile. He walks into the hall. We are instructed to walk onto the stage as I walk on I realize how much of an embarassment I must be to my parents right now. I scan the crowd for them, My eyes finally fall on my mother, Smiling up at me, waiting for me to start towards my fate. To fall into the house of _Slytherin_ and become a _Death Eater_ but... I cant, I cant become a Death eater as much as I try _I can't, I cant do it. I cant kill_. I cant kill anything, when I was little I had been told to kill a wild deer, I held out my wand and my body froze. Ever since then my father has looked down on me. As a coward. As less than human. As he looks at the house elf, A mudblood or anything he deems imperfect, He deems _me_ imperfect. I need to prove him wrong, I'll be a son he can be proud of, A son my mother would be proud of. Dumbledore walks onto the stage 

"Today, Is truely something special" He starts "A young man, despite the way he was raised, despite what his parents might say, _Saved someone today_. Someone his family thinks should be eradicated, Someone of a kind he has never met before only heard of. Still he decided to save her despite what his parents may have told him to do. This young man has made an excellent start to the school year and shows us how brave this lot are, We have a very special bunch here and I am proud of the hero of this day." I gulp 

The audience stare at me and I suddenly feel very self concious. I see my mothers smile fade and my father throws me a dissapointed look. It stabs me like a knife. 

" _Hermione Granger"_

she walks up, without much thought the sorting hat yells 

" ** _Gryffindor_** " 

" _Draco Malfoy"_

I walk up. The sorting hat gets placed on my head and it can't seem to make up its mind. I beg for Slytherin 

"Err, Dumbledore" Said the sorting hat out loud 

"Yes" said Dumbledore 

"We may, We may 'ave a problem with this one" 

"It is?" 

"He's not fully one house, He would fit into any but also wouldn't fit into any if you know what I mean' 

'Yes, Draco go and sit with your parent and we will have a chat about your house later' 

I walk over to my parents silently. He shakes his head in dissapointment. 

"Why cant you just be like the rest of the family" My father says in a harsh whisper. 

I sit silently and watch everyone else get sorted normally 

' _Pansy Parkinson'_

**_'_** _Slytherin'_

' _Greggory Goyle'_

**_'Slytherin'_**

_'Vincent Crabbe'_

_' **Slytherin'**_

_'Cho Chang'_

**_'Ravenclaw'_**

_'Lavander Brown'_

_' **Gryffindor'** _

_'Ron Weasley'_

**_'Gryffindor'_**

_'Harry Potter'_

**_'Gryffindor'_**

_'Cedric Diggory'_

_' **Hufflepuff'**_

The ceremony is over and i'm pulled over by **D** umbledore. 

'What house do you _truely_ wish to have, Draco' 

' ** _Slytherin_** _'_

'Is that because its who you are or because its who your family wants you to be' 

I stay quiet, My family may think Dumbledore's a horrible old fool but he sure is wise. I have a feeling he already knows the answer. 

'How about **_Gryffindor_** " He suggests 

' ** _Gryffindor,_** Why would I go to that house' 

' _Its where dwell the brave at heart'_ he says in a sing-song voice, I gulp 

'I-I am **Not** brave' I said 

'Of course you are' He says sounding most certian 'There are not many who would dive in and save a girl they barely knew from certian death' 

'Especially if their family thought the person was despicable and when they were already severly wounded' He said 

'You really think I could fit there' I say, He nods at me "But my parents, They'd pretty much disown me if they heard I chose **_Gryffindor'_**

_' No matter how evil your parents might be Draco, They will always love their son'_ Says Dumbledore 

'Fine, If your sure I fit then I pick **_Gryffindor_** ' 

I walk back into the hall and sit at the Gryffindor table. I see Percy Weasley stare 

'You' He says with disgust 'You have no place in **_Gryffindor_** ' 

'Neither do you' I say 'You aren't brave its just that no other house would accept your whole bloody family, Me on the other hand, I could have picked any house whatsoever but I picked **_Gryffindor_** , Your whole house should be honoured' I storm off into the Gryffindor tower. Well that is where I was headed, Before I got to the door 

'Password' The fat lady said 

'I dunno' I say, She looks cross ' ** _Look_** , im new here alright' 

She doesnt tell me 

'At least give me a clue' 

'Founder of our house' She said 

'Err, Uhhh, G-G Godric! Godric Gryffindor!' 

The portrait swings open. I run up to the corridor of boys dorms and look at the sign on one of the doors 

_**Room of Gryffindor** _

_Harry Potter_

 _Ron Weasley_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Neville Longbottom_

Oh no ****__


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco Malfoy**

**Aged 11**

I sit down on the bed closest to the door, Great, already a bad impression on the Gryffindors and now I have to share a room with possibly the 3 people who hate me most, Harry Potter, My dad works for the man who killed his parents, Ron, Weasleys have always hated the Malfoys and we return the hatred and Neville, My Aunt Bella tortured his parents until they went mad, They no longer recognise him. I pity him. Mcgonnagal walks into the room. 

'Hello Draco' She says kindly 

'Hi Miss' I say still deep in thought 

'Your having trouble fitting into Gryffindor arent you?' 

'Yeah' I say 'Everyone in this house hating me might be part of it' 

'Well, There is at least one Gryffindor who doesnt hate you, She is the one came to me with concerns about how you are fitting in seen as you have been raised as a Slytherin' 

'There is, Wait... _She?_ ' 

'Her name is Hermione, You know, The girl you saved' 

'Oh, yeah, I thought she'd be a Ravenclaw' 

'Yeah, Anyway lets get you to the hospital wing, She is waiting for you there.' 

He walked with Mcgonnagal to the Hospital wing. When he walked in he saw a girl who was dripping wet, She hugged him. 

'Thank you, Thank you, Thank you' she said 

'Err, Its okay' I stammered 

Mcgonnagal tells us that our stuff will be retrieved from the lake immediantly and dried off. 

Oh no 

'Erm, How are you planning to dry it' 

'Go through it all and dry it with magic, why?' Mcgonnagal said 

'I was just wondering because, well i'd like some practise with that spell so I was wondering if I could do it once I am all cleaned up' I say 

'Erm, Sure you can, Nice to know how enthusiastic you are with magic Draco your stuff will be placed in your room immediantly' She says 

Mcgonnagal leaves and Madam Pomphrey puts up a curtian around me so I can change into pyjamas, I will be staying here for the night. 

After im changed I lie down in the bed and Madam Pomphrey stops the bleeding and uses magic to get rid of the blood on my arms, Mouth and hair. I thankfully no longer look ginger. Hermione starts speaking again 

'So you and Percy don't get on very well, huh' 

'Yeah, I don't really get on very well with any of the Weasleys, Ive only really heard of them and I think my parents word may be slightly biased' 

'Yeah, Probably' 

I fall asleep. 

When I woke up, Hermione is gone and I no longer have cuts over my whole body. I walk to my room and see my robes set out aswell as uniform, Madam Pomphrey must have cleaned them for me. My roommates are already in class. Perfect. I open my suitcase and lift up the first peice of clothing. I sigh with relief. My snake, She's fine, phew. My snake, Nagini slithers into my hand. I remember it was just yesterday I hid her in here and smuggled her out of the Manor. Promising Dobby I would let him be a free house elf if he'd promise to keep quiet. I fed her some of my sweets from my bag and put her back into my suitcase, I get dressed and promptly left the room in search for a cage for Nagini, Hagrid would have one, I'd just need to con him into giving me it. I walk down to his cabin. He is teaching a class right outside the forest. _My class_. Well at least he is busy because it gives me a perfect opportunity. I silently open Hagrids door and take a cage and start towards the castle. I hear a voice. 

Oh no 

Hagrid saw me. 

I look back and see him and the whole class staring. 

'Get back 'ere lad' Hagrid says and I break into a sprint towards the castle. I sprint up to the Gryffindor. 

'Godric' I say out of breath 'Godric Gryffindor' 

The portrait swings open. I run to my room and open the cage. Put Nagini in it. Lock it and slide it under my bed with my other stuff. I lie on my bed, out of breath, I had ran so fast I hadnt noticed that Dumbledore was standing right there. Uh oh. I can't find the words, but this sure does look bad on my part. 

'Explain' He says calmly 

'Well I-' I say trying to find the right words 'I stole this cage to keep my snake in, The snake I smuggled into Hogwarts' 

'You do know that is a snake of an illeagel breed, right' He says 

'No, I didnt know' I say 'Well, I did but I didnt smuggle it from another country' 

'Then how did you come into possesion of it' He says 

'I-I' I say struggling for words 'My dad killed its mother and I was charged with the job of disposing of its body. Well it turns out the snake had an egg' 

He nods his head prompting me to continue 

'I took the egg back to the Manor and showed my mum, As I held it up it hatched, right there in my hands. She told my father and he suggested that I kill it, but I couldnt so I had to be punished' 

'and your punishment' He said 

'My punishment was to get Nagini turned into a horcrux for Voldemort but I didnt want her to become something evil so I smuggled her into Hogwarts so she was safe' 

'She isnt safe for the students though Draco' 

'But she is really friendly and I swear to keep her in her cage' I say 

'Fine, but remember Draco, You still have to bring her home at the summer and I cant imagine what will happen' He says '-but if she does become a Horcrux we will have to kill her' 

I stroke her 

'Yeah' 

She is a very small snake, Only 3 days old though so I wasnt expecting her to be that long.She is friendly and likes being stroked on her head. Dumbledore leaves. I glare at Nagini, What if she did die, Would she ever be safe, Would Voldemort return if she was given to Lucius. Her fangs would soon start to grow in and the Idea of that scares the living daylights out of me every day. _She is friendly_ I tell myself but she IS still a Venomous Viper. 

**Hermione Granger**

**Aged 11**

We are sitting in class learning about unicorns, Hagrid paces the floor telling us everything he knows about them. Suddenly he stops and glares towards his cabin 

'Hey, What are you doing in my cabin' he shouts 

No answer 

'Get back 'ere lad' 

A boy, Blonde, _Draco,_ He glances at Hagrid and starts to sprint in the opposite direction. I start to run 

" 'ermione, dunni be lettin' boys like that ruin y'ur learnin'" Hagrid shouts 

"Dont worry, Ive read all about them' I yell back. I run towards hogwarts, through the hall and eventually up to his room, I burst open the door and see him stroking a snake, I cover my mouth, Muffling a scream. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione Granger**

**Aged 11**

'You have a-a _Snake_ ' I say 

'err, Yes, Its name is Nagini' He says cheerfully 

'Your not allowed snakes at hogwarts' I say 

'I know' he says 'I sorted it out with Dumbledore' 

'And-and he's letting you keep it' I say 

'Yes' 

'Well he damn well shouldn't' I say 'Its an outright danger to the students and is an Illegal breed of snake, It should be sent back to your house immediately' I say 

'Due to the current situation that can't happen' He says 

'That snake is **_Dangerous_** to everyone' I say 

'It's only three days old Hermione' He says 

'It's still really freaky' I say 

'She's friendly!' He says, I can hear the anger in his voice 

'That _thing_ doesn't deserve to be a **_She_** ' I say way louder than I meant to 

'Neither do _You_ ' He says 'Look at you, Acne covered face, Tangled bushy hair that looks like Hagrids' beard AND your a bloody Mudblood to top it all off, Why did I even bother saving you' He says 

I run out of the room as tears well up in my eyes.I pass Ron and Harry who both look at me with concern.I run into the girls corridor and into my room which I share with Lavander and two other girls who I don't really pay attention two, They're both very quiet, The exact opposite of Lavander. Lavander is a very pretty girl with pale skin and curly golden blonde locks and crystal blue eyes. She is very excitable and talks an awful lot. When I run in crying Lavander looks down at me. 

'You okay Hermione, Huh, Your crying hold on i'll go get you a book, That always makes you feel better.' She said dashing out the room before I get a chance to speak. I curl up on my bed and cry into my pillow. When she comes back she slows as she approaches me as you would to a injured, yet dangerous animal. She slip the book into my arms and takes the pillow out and puts it under my head. So I am hugging the book. 

'The Librarian though you would like it' She says cheerfully 

'Thanks' I mumble, I look at the book 

'Its Romeo and Juliet' She said 'A muggle book so she thought it might prevent you from being too homesick' 

'Thats not why Im upset y'now Lavander' 

'Hmm, Why is it then' She said 

'Draco called me a M-m-mu-d' My voice starts to tremble as I splutter and break out into another episode of uncontrolled crying. 

'Its okay' she said comfortingly 'You dont have to finish that horrible word, I'm gonna go make him apologies' 

She storms out the room. 

**_Lavander Brown_**

**_Aged 11_**

I storm out of the room already furious with that douchebag. How _dare_ he say that to Hermione that filthy little...... Uggh I can't even think of insults I'm so mad. I knock firmly on the boys dorm. Harry answers 

'Hello' He said 

'Hi' I say 'Im here for Draco Motherf*cking Malfoy' 

'Lavander!' Said Harry 'Dont say that!' 

'Fine' I say 

They push Draco out the door. 

'Why did you want me?' He muttered 

'Because of what you said to Hermione' 

'What bit' He said 'Because it was all the truth' 

'You horrible-Horrible person Malfoy, I hope Karma comes and bites you in the ass' I say 

'Woah, Sorry solid' He says sarcasticly 

I growl and push him back towards the room. I storm back to the bedroom. 

'Sorry Hermione' I say, calming myself 'I was gonna get him to apologise but if I walked another step with him at my side I was gonna punch him in his stupid face' 

'Its okay' Says Hermione 'I'll get over it, Its just a word after all' 

'Thats the spirit Hermione' I say 'Don't let him get you down' 

I climb up to my bed which is the top bunk with Hermione in the bunk under me. I lie back and my golden curls sweep over my eyes. I fall asleep. 

**Draco Malfoy**

**Aged 11**

I wake up and go to class. We have double potions, I walk into class. The classes are getting mixed because they don't want each house to be so hateful towards eachother. I am seated beside Pansy Parkinson, She wears a green tie and has ink black hair. She is _Beautiful_. 

'Hi' I say 

'Hello' She says, Although it looks like she is ignoring me 

'Im Draco' I say 

'I know' She said 'But your still a Gryffindor so don't talk to me' 

I stay quiet for the rest of the lesson. Great, So no Gryffindor wants to be my friend and neither do any Slytherins. I go down to the Great hall. This is going to be a long year. I start to read posters on the wall as I walk down. Quidditch tryouts Wednesday 2:00. I read on one. I stop in my tracks, Thats in an hour! I run to my room and pick up a broom my dad got me for christmas and run down to the Quidditch field. I see the Gryffindor team leader _Oliver Wood_. I walk over to him 

'Hi Oliver' I say 

'Malfoy' He says hatefully 

'Whats with all the hate?' I say 

'Your a Malfoy, What is there not to hate' He said 'You don't have a chance on the team so just leave.' 

I walk away, even if I could get into the team what would be the point i'd be surrounded by people who hate me. I stare into the beautiful lake as I walk past. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that to Hermione_. I remember the way she was after I had saved her. She looked happy. The only other people I see happiness in are Dumbledore and Nagini. I miss seeing that, I remember when was little that was the only thing that I used to see from my parents. Now all I see from them are fear, anger and sadness. They don't care what makes me happy anymore they only live to serve _Voldemort_ and thats what they want me to be like to. Its a pity they're my family really because I don't believe in most the things they do really, I was just raised to act like they want me to but in those little moments I do something they hate, I make someone else happy, I-I can't win. I will always be stuck with the stuck-up snobby Malfoy stereotype no matter what I do. Thats why im sitting here staring into a lake, The Slytherin in me is still there, The Malfoy in me is still there. Even though both hate me. I decide to skip the rest of the day. I play with Nagini, She likes it when I use Winguardium Leviosa on her toys. I stroke the side of her head. She looks up at me happily. She _is_ a friendly snake, Voldemort would never take her anyway. Would he? How much use would she be? 

The next morning I wake up and give Nagini a piece of food from my bag. I quickly get dressed and rush down to class, _Care of Magical Creatures_. I walk down and see Hagrid setting up for class. 

'Err, Would you like some help' I say quietly 

'Sure would, Dunni know how much you can do though' He continues 'I am trying to lure a unicorn out of the forest' 

I stand beside Hagrid and do the same as he does. The unicorn runs toward us, I hear people behind me 

'Woah' They say in amazement. _When did they get here?_

'Woa', Pretty rare that is' says Hagrid 

'What is?' I say as I stroke the unicorn 

'Them comin' to people they 'ardly kno'' 

'Oh' I say 

The other students start to approach and the unicorn starts to back off. I hear the student murmur and whisper among each other as they back away, The glowing white unicorn steps towards me again. I am pretty small compared to the unicorn. I really hope I get taller. 

**Pansy** **Parkinson**

**Aged 11**

_How does he do that?_ The unicorn is so friendly to Draco but scared of everyone else. When Hagrid tried to stroke the unicorn it flinched and stumbled to the side and fell over. Now its on the floor, Injured. Its hoof drips a silver liquid. Draco bends down and looks at the unicorn. He takes out his wand and pauses, Realizing he doesn't know a spell for this. 

'You cant do it with magic' Says Hermione Granger and im almost certain I heard her mutter 'Moron' under her breath. Which I don't think Draco heard. He sits next to the unicorn, Hagrid starts to speak 

'Erm, I dunno how to heal a unicorn with a wound like that but I think its best that Draco does it' 

Hagrid leads us away from the unicorn but tells Draco to stay with the unicorn for company, until it is healed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy

Aged 11

I am left alone with the unicorn. In its eyes I see fear and hurt but also a hint of happiness. I stroke its long silvery mane. How will we heal it, I pull out my wand

'Accio Parchment' I say quietly trying my best not to frighten the unicorn.

I use this spell multiple times to recieve a plethra of things such as writing tools and my owls cage, Which my owl is in obviously. I start the letter

'Dear Mother and Father

I have a request which must be met as soon as humanly possible for it is of the upmost importance. I would like you to send me every single book on unicorns from the Malfoy Manor library using our most efficient and strong owls. Please meet these requests.

Thank you

Love,

Draco'

I attach the letter to the owls leg and send it off. I watch the beautiful white owl fade into the distance. I got to choose him from our owlery back at the Manor. He was always my favourite, His name is Winguard, Elegant isn't it? Just like him.

I look down at the unicorn, It is in alot of pain, I take a better look at its hoof or whats left of it. That silvery substance it, It must be unicorn blood. Soon owls start dropping books beside me. I flick through them.

Origin of the Unicorn

Nope

Unicorns through time

uh uh

Unicorn Mutations

No

Unicorn Injurys and Remedies to heal them

Yes! Finally, I found something that could actually help.

'Hello' Said the picture on the front cover

'Oh err, hi'

'What are you looking for'

'Well, ehh, This unicorn has a half cut off hoof, pretty much' I say

'turn to page 209' The cover said

I do as I am told

It says :

Collect the unicorn blood into a potion bottle

Then put some Pure blood into the mix

add a single hair from the unicorns main

Mix for 30 minutes

Heat up

Apply hot substance to wound

I use the accio spell to get a potion bottle. I start to collect the unicorn blood into the potion bottle. I accio a knife and prick a hole in my finger and add my blood. I pull strand of hair from the mane of the unicorn and add it and I start to mix it with alĺĺl nearby stick.

The half and hour took forever but it was finally over. I cast a spell on the potion bottle filled with a sparkly red substance it starts to heat up. After a few minutes it started to bubble. I take the spell of and tip the potion onto a cloth and rub it onto the injured hoof. It regenerates. The unicorn stands up and rubs its head against me affectionately. I lead the unicorn to Hagrids' cabin where he is speaking to someone. I knock on the door, It opens but not by Hagrid but by Dumbledore.

'What a pleasant suprise' He says 'Hagrid, Come see!'

Hagrid walks up to the door and sees the healed unicorn. He looks extatic.

'What did you do?'

'I brewed a potion and applied it to the wound'

'Oh, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Draco M'boy. But how did you know how to brew the potion?' He asks

'Read it in a book somewhere'

'Wow, Your sounding more like 'ermione Granger each minute'

'No'

'but-'

'No' I repeat, 'now if you excuse me I've got someplace to be'

I turn on my heels to pick up the unicorn books from my parents. The unicorn follows me.

'Go back to Hagrid' I say to the Unicorn, It just nuzzles my arm quite obviously not getting the point

'Back to Hagrid Now' I say, It just looks up at me with happy eyes, It does not understand.

'You can keep 'im' Says Hagrid from his cabin 'We 'ave Unicorn stables 'ere at 'ogwarts sure old Dumbley wouldn't mind'

I lead the unicorn to the stables. Dumbledore and Hagrid stalk behind me. I somehow manage to get the Unicorn into the stable without magic and Dumbledore puts a golden sign on the stable door.

Draco Malfoys' Unicorn

I look at the Unicorn for a while and eventually walk back to the castle. I still have no idea when Dumbledore and Hagrid left but they certianly are not here anymore. My books are awfully heavy. When I get back to the Gryffindor tower I am thankful of being able to put the books down. If I was still friends with Hermione I would totally let her borrow these. Ugh, Why am I thinking about her she is an ugly old troll. I take Nagini out, Her teeth are coming in and she must be a good foot long now, Mabye even two. She looks awfully angry, But I suppose I would've been like that when I was teething except I wouldn't have been able to bite my parents hand off. Although if I got the chance I probably would, My fathers anyway. I love him and all but he is a horrible old git. He wanted me to be a _Death Eater_ just like him. Now he doesn't want me at all and neither does mother. Neither of them really care, I hate them.

Soon I go to lunch and sit at the end of the Gryffindor table. There is at least 10 seats between me and any other Gryffindor. The food appears on the table. I grab something off plate closest to me, It is a croissant. I love them, When we went to France when I was 9 it was pretty much the only thing I ate. When we got home I made the house-elfs make them for me.

After my lunch I go to charms with Prof. Flitwick who teaches us about _Winguardiam Leviosa_ and of course that Mudblood, _Granger_ is the first one to cast the spell correctly.

 **Hermione Granger** **Aged 11** I did it, I see the feather fly into the air and move at my wands command. Professor Flitwick cheers, He was surprised that he actually managed to teach a spell successfully. I look around the class proudly wearing a broad grin. A slytherin girl with jet black hair is sneering at me. Draco looks like he could throw up by just looking at me.

After class I went back to my room. Lavander is already there. Her golden curls flow over the side of her bed

'Hey, 'mione'

'Mmhmm' I hum

'I think I might have an itzy bitzy crush' She said

'Oh who, Tell me the details'

'Erm, Promise not to tell' Lavander says

'Oh, Of course, _Promise_ '

'All right then, I like _Ron_ '

' _Really,_ Ron, Ron Weasley, Ginger hair, Freckles'

'Yes, Yes, Yes' She easily dismisses my comment with a wave of her hand.

'Alright but your being a bit of a nutter liking him' I say.

'Sure, Only cause you like Draco' She said sounding half concious

'No I don't' I say 'I hate the dude'

'Sure' She said 'People only say that about people they like'

I sigh, Whatever I say she is going to come to the same conclusion. I flop down on my bed and start reading.

After that I go to sleep.

 **Draco Malfoy**

 **Aged 11**

 **Halloween**

We sit in the great hall. I still feel rather out of place at the Gryffindor table. I feel like my tie should be gretieand silver rather than scarlet and gold, For one the colours don't suit me one bit and I am not brave. Suddenly someone bursts through door. _Professor Quirrell_

 _'There's a troll in the dungeons'_ He said, Close to collapsing _'Thought you 'ought to know_ He finished and drops to the floor.

The whole hall goes into panic. Percy begins to round up the Gryffindors, I see Potter and his Weasel sneak off, A few seconds later I sneak after them. I flip my head back as I sneak out, _Percy saw me_.

I go after the duo and they head to the girls bathroom. I hear a roar and then an equally loud but higher pitched scream. They run into the bathroom, I follow making little noise, I almost feel like Professor Snape. That would be if I had never washed my hair which clearly, being a Malfoy, I have ( _Honest_ ). I walk into the bathroom to see Harry and Ron battling the creature with Hermione shriveled up in the corner. With one swoop both boys are knocked out. The troll turns to Hermione.

'Crucio' I shout, Its a spell that has been used on me before so I know what it feels like and just as I expected the troll drops its weapon.

'-And what... might you...be doing here, Mr Malfoy' The voice sends shivers down my spine. Its Snivvelous, Snivvelous Snape. A name my dad used to use behind his back. He has never been fond of the Half-blood.

I turn on my heels, Snape, Mcgonnagal and Dumbledore stand in a line. I gulp.

'I heard a loud noise and thought I'd check it out for myself' I say

'Rather than go with Percy and your house to safety' Mcgonnagal says in her soft yet stern voice

'Well we all know how I feel about Percy' I say '-And the Gryffindors'

I feel the troll start moving behind me. I turn on my heels

' **Avada Kadavra** ' I yell. I hear a teacher, Presumably Mcgonnagal gasp from behind me

'Now where...did you...learn that spell, Mr Malfoy' Snape said coldly, He would never dare to ask that question if I was a Slytherin. He knows exactly where I learned it.

'From...' I gulp and give in to the question '-From my father'

'-And I am guessing he has used this spell infront of you' Mcgonnagal asks, I nod 'Do you know any of the other unforgivable curses' I begin to shake my head but Hermione decides its a good time to but in.

'He used the Cruciatus curse on the troll' Hermione blurts out, I just saved her life, Ugh _I hate her_.

'And you learned that from your father too, Presumably' McGonnagal said, I nod

'Don't get the wrong idea' I say 'He didn't teach me them, I just saw him use them'

Dumbledore, Still silent holds his hand infront of McGonnagals' face to stop her from questioning him anymore. I see him shoot Snape a warning look as if to say 'Don't you dare, I forbid you' Snape gets the hint, turns on his heels and walks swiftly through the corridors. We hear his footsteps fade

'Hermione, Please return to your Dormitory' Dumbledore said 'Minevra, Would you care to escort the young lady to her dorm, We don't want her to get in any more trouble, do we?' He let's out a low chuckle, It is unfamiliar in this situation it lifts the mood a bit. 'As for you Draco, You will come with me, To my office.'

I follow him to his office, The password _Sherbet Lemons_. Rather unusual but Dumbledore has done much stranger.

I go into his office. He motions for me to sit an armchair. There are 3 Armchairs surrounding a fireplace with a red rug underneath. The Armchairs are a deeper red. I sit in the armchair and Dumbledore sits in the chair next to me.

'Tell me about your father Draco, And this is all confidential, Everything you say if safe with me.' Dumbledore says

'Nothing I say is ever safe' I say 'My dad always finds out, No matter how secret it is kept. I swear he has bugged every wizard who has ever lived' I say

'I can assure you that I am not bugged' Says Dumbledore 'I imagine you may be though if what you say is true' He silently flicks his want and a device rips its way out of my skin, Great, I was bugged. Dumbledore sends it into millions of pieces before sending it out the window.

Dumbledore looks at me expectantly

'Well, He is a death eater, like some people have guessed, Such as the Weasleys, As Ron reminds me every day. Infact he is Voldemorts right hand man, Just as my Aunt is his sidekick and lover. I have seen him cast the Cruciatus curse, Imperius curse and the Killing curse all used on those he deems unworthy of a normal life. He hates Muggle-Borns and Half-Bloods. He often uses the Crucuatus curse of several of our house elves or, Most commonly _my mother_.'

Dumbledores' eyes widen, It has to be the first time he has ever been genuinely shocked.

'Say no more' He said softly 'Please feel free to visit my office any time Draco'

I walk out feeling rather uncomfortable, I go to my dorm. Only Neville is there, Madam Pomphrey must have been alerted. I start to think about an unknowing student walking into the bathroom and seeing two unconscious boys and screaming for Madam Pomphrey. The thought makes him chuckle. He flops down on his bed, Its been a rather eventful day.

A/N: _This chapter has been awfully long but I had fun writing it._

 _So tell me_

 _Would you Rather?_

 _Lots of small chapters **OR** Fewer but bigger chapter_

 _Put your answer in the reviews section please x_

 _\- RosaLock 6/9/2016_


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco Malfoy**

 **Aged 11**

 **Christmas**

I wake up look at the end of my bed. Instead of multiple, rather bulky presents from my family. Instead there is just a note

 _ **Dear** **Draco**_

 _Please do note you are no longer welcome here at the Manor. You are not welcome to take money from our bank account, You will be asked politely by Winguard to return your expensive broom to us. We will allow you to keep everything else you currently have in your possession and we will politely remind you never to talk to us again_

 ** _From Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy_**

Great, No friends, No money, No Parents, No home and no bloody broomstick, Looks like i'm staying here for christmas. I scrumple the note up and stuff it into my pocket.

After getting myself ready I walk down to the great hall, There are few here. Lets see there is

 _Parvati Patil_

 _Padma Patil_

 _Cho Chang_

 _Pansy Parkinson_

 _Greggory Goyle_

 _Vincent Crabbe_

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _Theodore Nott_

 _Marcus Flint_

 _Cedric Diggory_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Ron Weasley_

 _Fred Weasley_

 _Goerge Weasley_

 _Percy Weasley_

 _Oliver wood_

There are some more but I don't know there names. I walk over to the Gryffindor table quietly. A voice says mockingly

'Aww, look Malfoys staying here for christmas' Says Goerge, Or mabye its Fred

'Aww what happened your Mummy and Daddy fall out?' Said the other

I raise my wand warningly

'Shut up' I say loudly

'Make us' Said the first twin

I grab a piece of bread and march out of the hall. My stays there never seem to last very long. I turn a corner and bump into a black blurr. We both fall, Please don't be who I think it is. It is. Cold eyes glance down at me

'Please...be careful...Mr Malfoy' Said the man as he walks away.

It was Snape, definitly. Either that or someone who is really good at impressions. I think not. I walk through multiple more halls until I reach a tall door

' _Sherbet Lemons_ ' I mutter

The door opens and I wonder through. Walking up the twisting staircase that never seems to end. Finally after walking up what must've been equal to 20 flights of stairs. I get to the top. I see a bird and the Sorting Hat. I creep over towards the sorting hat and put it on.

'You again' It says

 _Yes, I just wanted to check you put me in the right house._

'Well, Yep definitely still a Gryffindor.' It says

I take the hat off and a white bearded man stands before me _Dumbledore_.

'Why hello Draco' Dumbledore says 'What on earth are you doing here'

'I wanted to talk' I say, I reach into my pocket and take out the crumpled note and hand it to him. He opens it carefully being sure not to rip it. He reads it a few times before looking up at me again. He seems almost speechless. He stares at me for a few minutes I think he is trying to find words.

'I would say that you can stay with the Weasleys as I am close friends with Molly but you are not a fan of them are you' He says

'My dad wasnt a fan of them, Nor my mother but I have only met the ones who attend hogwarts' I say nervously

'I will call Molly in and she will most probably apparate here.' He says

He sends and owl to Molly and a few minutes later a rather plump ginger haired woman with freckles appears. She glances at me, Dumbledore hands her the note and explains it was sent to my parents from me.

'I presume' She starts 'That you would like me to take him in' Dumbledore nods.

'If your feeling up to it, Its alot to handle but im sure Draco could help out around the house.' Dumbledore said.

They both look at me.

'Ehh, I could learn how to do stuff, I know how to cook, clean and polish' I say, Mrs Weasley raises an eyebrow

'Where did a Malfoy learn that?' She asks

'I used to help the house elves' I say

Mrs Weasley looked shocked

'Fine, He can live with me' says Molly 'See you in July Draco'

Molly gives me the note back and apparates away presumably back to the Weasleys house. Dumbledore dismisses me and I stuff the note back into my pocket and go down to the Great hall and sit at a table, Not many people are here anymore. I take some of the leftovers and walk back up to the dorm. I hear voices while standing outside the door. As I am nibbling at a bit of cold chicken I listen in to what they are saying.

'I can't believe it, A Malfoy at _our_ house' Says what sounds like one of the twins.

I walk in, Interrupting their conversation. The two twins sit with a piece of parchement in one of their hands as usual I can't tell the difference between the two. Harry sits atop his bunk with Ron sitting above the twins on his bed. Neville has went away for the holidays. I walk towards my bed

'Nice to know your so fond of me' I say

'Why are you even coming to our house, Just to make our lives hell' Ron says

'No, It is none of your business' I say firmly

'Yes it is' Ron yells 'If you are staying in our house then we deserve to know why'

'NO YOU DON'T' I yell

Suddenly one of the twins pins me to the bed and the other slips the scrumpled parchement out of my pocket. As he starts unfolding it I begin to fight the one who has pinned me but with no success until I though it would be a good idea to kick his crotch. At this the twin winced and moved backwards. I launch at the other one trying to grab the note but he just pushes me aside. He unfolds the note and begins reading the note. At this point I notice Ron is in a fit of laughter. I bring out my wand.

' **Imperio** ' I cast it on the twin with the parchement. I make him give it back and then let him go from the spell. Both twins run out the door and through the hallways. Rons' laughter had stopped, There was a deadly silence. I flop down on my bed and take out Nagini. She must be around 4 foot long now. Huge. Her teeth are fully grown. She is almost an adult but she is still extremely friendly. I go to sleep.

 **Sometime in May**

Its a Saterday and throughout the morning my day goes as any other Saterday would. I get up, Shower, Throw on my quiddich robes, Take my broom I still haven't given my parents back and practice quiddich, have lunch and go out again, Practice more but as I came in for tea (It was quite late) I hear hushed voices whispering as they hurry up the stairs. I follow them, After getting reasonably close to them without their knowledge I realize, Its _Harry, Ron_ and _Hermione._ We trek up to the third floor and they open the door. I glance at them through the ajar door. There is big three headed dog, Hermione begins to play the flute but she really is terrible at it.

'Why isnt he sleeping?!' Ron says. Harry shrugs

So thats what they're trying to do

'Accio flute' I mutter

A metal flute arrives in my hands and I lean back against the wall and start to play. My tune is sweeter, Softer than Hermiones' and it sends the beast to sleep. They slip through the trapdoor underneath it. I continue to play and make my way to the trapdoor. I wait a few minutes and slide through the gap in the ground. I am blinded by a flash of light and hear 3 pairs of feet pattering away and slamming a door just as I hit concrete, Above me is a devils snare, The ray of light must've been to get one of them out and I was unlucky enough to fall through that hole just seconds after, I would've preferred to have a soft landing on the devils snare but I have to keep moving. My face is bleeding alot. I walk through the door silently, Ron and Hermione both looking upwards at Harry. None have seen me yet and I would like to keep it that way. I sit down and watch Harry, He has seen the bird that has the key.

'Imperio' I whisper. I cast it at the bird making it slow for Harry.

He grabs it and makes his way to the door. They go through and I follow seconds later.

Its a chess board. The three of them begin taking places of the pieces. I see a hole in the side of the king with a hollow inside. I slide in. I hear them talking amongst themselves and I have came to the conclusion that Ron is a Knight, Harry is a bishop and Hermione is a castle on the queens side. After ages of hiding in the king and argument breaks loose. Ron is going to die by the queen. He makes the move. I peer out of the king and mutter 'Expelliarmus' knocking Ron of the horse seconds before it is smashed to pieces. He is left unconcouis but alive. Harry makes the final move. Harry and Hermione debate about staying with Ron but in the end they both move forward into a dark room. I follow

'SSSHI' a sly voice says

'HISSsssSssSHello' I say, It must be a snake because I am speaking fluent parseltongue, A trait I inherited from my father.

They mustn't of noticed because of a loud growl that filled the room. I remember it _The troll_.

I speak to the snake again and it agrees to do as I have asked. It Slithers over to the troll and bites his foot just as Hermione casts a sleeping spell on it. It collapses. I whisper goodbye to the snake and follow the duo out of the door. We are now faced with seven potions, I cast a spell making them all safe. Hermione works out the puzzle and Harry drinks the potion. He walks through the fire. I creep to the side and Hermione spins round and sees me

'Why are you here Malfoy' She says

'I am just spectating, To tell Dumbledore all about it of course' I say, She huffs and walks off without another word. I drink the potion and sneak after Harry. He is looking into a mirror next to Professor Quirrel though he doesn't seem to see me, a bulge appears in his pocket and I creep behind a support beam.

' _He lies'_ says a snake like voice and with that Quirrel launches at Harry pining him. Neither of them see me

'Incendio' I mutter. Casting the spell at Quirrel, Voldemort swears at me as Quirrel starts to burn. A body is only as strong as its host which is currently Lord Voldemort. Quirrel burns to death as Harry clutches his face. Quirrel falls limp then to ashes and Voldemorts body less soul darts out, Screaming. I bolt back through the puzzles before Harry can even contemplate what just happened, I keep sprinting until I reach Dumbledores' door.

'Sherbet Lemons' I say panting

The door opens and I sprint up the stairs until I reach Dumbledore. I stop and start to catch my breath. I tell him that Hermione soothed fluffy and helped them through the devils snare. I tell him that Harry caught the bird with the key thanks to his quiddich experience. I tell him Ron was seriously injured after his piece being destroyed in life sized wizard chess, That Hermione sent the troll to sleep, That Hermione worked out which potion was safe and that Harry melted Quirrel using the love sheild his mother had cast on him upon her death as Voldemort was attached to Quirrels soul, So they were unable to touch Harry. Dumbledore held onto and believed every word I said, Which makes me feel bad for lying to him.

Soon comes the end of the year and Gryffindor wins the house cup. With surprise points for Harry, Hermione and Ron. We walk to the Hogwarts express and head to platform 9 3/4.


End file.
